Child of Mine
by Jedi Padme
Summary: My first Harry Potter Fic, a response to Severitus Challenge. Severus is sent to check up on Harry at the Dursleys, and is horrified at what he finds. Can he get past his misconceptions of the boy who lived, to do what is best for Harry? Severitus starts at Pre-hogwarts/First Year. This is a Severitus not Snarry. R&R Please, Thank you & Enjoy!


AN: I have returned! It has been a rough couple of years, I lost both my grandmothers a year apart, my fiance and I broke up, and I lost my job. I recently got bit by the writing bug again, and I have been inspired to write a Severitus Challenge. This story is Dedicated to SnapeGirlKMF. She has inspired me to be a better writer, and her many stories have picked me up, when I was feeling depressed. You are an AMAZING Woman. For those of you that haven't tried her stories yet, you really should. My favorite is Heir to Prince Manor, the Never Again Series, Lily's Defender, and Common Ground series.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything related belongs to JK Rolling, It's NOT MINE! I'm just borrowing it for a while. It's just for fun!

**Chapter 1: A Startling Discovery**

Morning dawned on the small, quiet street like any other Monday, only it was not like any other day. Number 4 privet drive looked like any other happy family home. But not every thing was as it seemed.

Harry groaned, and covered his face with a pillow. He had been having such a nice dream, he hated to wake up, He rubbed his face, as he tried to remember the strong face from his dream, but it was fading fast. He knew any second he would have to face the day.

A shrill voice pulled him from the edges of his dreams. "UP! GET UP NOW!" His aunt pounded on his 'bedroom' door, shrieking at him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia…" He pulled himself up, shivering slightly as the blanket fell back on his bed. He was freezing, since Dudley had torn his last t-shirt, and his Uncle walloped him and sneered that the freak didn't deserve clothes. He pulled the drawstring on his pants tighter, to keep his pants up. He picked the old, torn, shirt and pulled it over his head. It was better than nothing; he slowly opened the closet door, only to be grabbed by his arm, and yanked into the kitchen.

"I'm warning you boy!" His uncle growled, "any funny business today, and what you'll get will make last time feel like a light tap!" Harry gulped, and nodded slowly.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon…." He managed not to wince as his uncle threw him into the kitchen. He went to the stove and started making breakfast, as he had every day since he turned four. He bit his lip, and prayed he didn't mess up; maybe just maybe he might get some leftovers today.

But, harry never got what he wanted. Breakfast had been a disaster. Dudley had tripped harry, causing him to get scalded with hot water and bacon grease, and severely punished by his uncle. He was banished to his cupboard, with out even anything to help his burns. He squirmed, trying to find a comfortable spot, but his 'dear' uncle was very through with his 'discipline'. Harry gasped in air; it was getting more difficult to breathe.

Severus Snape bit back a sigh as he entered the large office. He had much to do to prepare for the coming school term, brew healing drafts for the hospital wing, finalize his lesson plan, and restock his stores. He strode into the room, his long, black cloak swished behind him. "You wished to see me, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the parchment on his desk, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yes Severus." He pulled out a small tin, "Lemon Drop?" He offered the other man. Severus scowled. He detested those tart candies the headmaster insisted on eating. "No thank you, Headmaster." He took a seat in front of the large desk, and sighed internally. "Ah Well Severus, perhaps next time I shall have something more to your liking…" He folded his hands in front of him, "Anyway Severus, something has come to my attention, and I am in need of your help."

He popped a lemon drop in his mouth, and then continued. "There is an issue with Harry Potter, and his safety has been compromised. I would like you to go investigate. " Severus stood up abruptly, and turned toward the fireplace. His thoughts swirled in his head, _'what danger could little prince potter managed to get into?' _

He folded his arms, and forced himself to calm down. "And if he is in danger, Albus? What would you have me do?" The older wizard sighed,

"What ever is necessary to safeguard the boy, Severus. Lily's son must be protected." Dumbledore didn't miss the anguished expression in the younger man's eyes. He curtly nodded at his mentor, and then walked out of the office.

Severus apparated onto privet drive with a pop, grumbling to himself about checking on the potter brat; He headed through the nearly deserted street, finally stopping in front of the Dursley home. His blood pounded in his ears; the bad feeling he had tried to push away was creeping back up on him. Something didn't feel right, and he was going find out what.

He glanced at the moving shadow a few feet away. He glowered as he recognized the shape of a tabby cat. "Spying on my Minerva? Don't you trust me?"

Minerva McGonagall shifted from her animagus form, giving him a stern glare. "Of course not Severus. And no, I'm not here because I don't trust you, I don't trust them." She jerked her thumb to the Dursley's house.

Severus bit his lip; this was not going to be pleasant. He was not looking forward to seeing Petunia again either. He firmly grasped the doorknocker, and waited. Petunia Dursley, glared at her nephew, and went to the door.

"Snape." She sneered at the wizard. "How dare you bring your ….. kind here!" Severus glared back, "I have come to see Potter Tuney…" He sneered, and pushed his way into the house.

"Kindly produce him." Petunia glared at his audacity. "Finally come for the little bastard have you? Take him, and be gone!" Severus sneered at her, not giving her the benefit of response.

What had she meant by that? Severus Snape with children? Ha! He was the greasy bat of the dungeons…. Children did NOT like him. He tapped his foot with impatience. "Potter, Tuney!"

Petunia bit her lip, "He'….he's not here." She lied, hoping he would accept and go away. Severus drew near, "Don't…..lie…..to…..me…." He glanced at Minerva, who nodded.

He then pulled out his wand, and muttered a spell. He was drawn to the cupboard. Surely they didn't keep him there? He yanked the door open, and almost gasped aloud.

The boy wasn't there, but there was evidence of a child living there. The torn, soiled mattress, with a thread bear blanket barley covering it. Severus' nose twitched. There was a bucket in the corner, which reeked of urine. He called out to the other witch, she had to see this, the cupboard wasn't fit for a rabid dog, much less a child.

The deputy headmistress shook with anger at the new revelation. If she hadn't seen it, she never would have believed it. "Severus….." She whispered. He shared a knowing look with the witch. "I know Minerva."

He was about to cast a location spell, when they caught the voices carrying in from the next room. ""I've had it with you're funny business, boy!" The room echoed with the sound of a belt strap coming in contact with skin.

Harry couldn't hold back his cries. "I'm sorry Uncle! I won't do it again!" He pleaded, still unsure of what he had done in the first place. Knowing full well, his uncle was less irate if he was hurting.

Severus put his finger to his lips, and motioned for the witch to follow. What he saw in the next room shook him to his soul. That big gorilla, Dursley had Potter bent over the arm of the sofa, his pants were down at his ankles, tears streaming down his face with each swat from the large belt. It was far too close to his own childhood for his tastes. This was the spoiled spawn of Potter?

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Severus bellowed, causing Vernon to drop the boy, then aiming a well-placed kick to the boy's ribs. Minerva rushed toward the boy, first covering his modesty, and then checking to make sure was all right.

The big pig had the audacity to turn on Severus. "You! Your kind have some nerve, dropping your good for nothing spawn on my doorstep. Take the whelp and get!"

Severus was on the large man in two seconds, his wand pointed at his throat. "Don't tempt me muggle!" He glared at the man, then at his bony wife. "What in Merlin's name are you blithering about?"

"Severus!" Minerva's tone made him break off in mid sentence. He looked over, and knelt down next to the boy. The boy shivered, shying away from the witch's touch. He dared to look up, catching the tall man's gaze.

Harry's bright green eyes were filled with tears; still he didn't flinch away from the wizard's stare. Severus bit his lip; surely this was not Harry Potter. Savior of the wizarding world? Spoiled prince Potter?

The boy was sporting a black eye, split lip, he held his arm to his chest, it was at an awkward angle, as if the arm was broken. His pants looked like they were at least 4 or 5 sizes too big. The boy wasn't even wearing a shirt, and his back and chest were littered with old burns and scars.

He glared at Lily's sister. "Why Tuney?! This is Lily's Child!" He nearly shook with anger. Petunia sneered, "No he's not. He's a freak and it's your doing Snape! You contaminated my sister, and I won't have his freakiness in my house any longer!"

Severus looked like he wanted to strike her where she stood. Harry cocked his head; this man had known his mum? His mind began to swirl with questions. Had this man known his Dad too? Had his dad sent him? No that couldn't be, his dad was gone…

Aunt Petunia had said so. Severus was seething, his hand shook with anger, he longed to hex Petunia and her good for nothing husband to the 10th circle of hell. "Don't tempt me Tuney." His wand was in his hand, pointing at her chest. "I could do it you know…. Very easily."

"Severus! Now is not the time!" Severus lowered his wand slowly; the boy was his first priority at the moment. His vengeance would have to wait.

He turned back to the boy, and pulled off his outer robe. He placed it on the boy. He couldn't stay here… that much was certain. Harry felt a small smile tug at his lips. Oh he liked these two strangers, no one had ever fussed over him in such a manor.

He forced himself to stand straight, despite the growing wave of dizziness that threatened to over take him. His face grew pale, as he lost the battle. Severus caught him just as he blacked out. He shared a look with Minerva, and then gathered up the boy in his arms.

Severus apparated back to the castle, rushing as he slipped inside the wards, He took a shortcut taking Harry to the hospital wing; the boy had gotten sick all over Severus, but that didn't' matter now.

He swept through the doors, meeting Pomfrey's gaze. He placed the boy gently on the bed, as if he was made of glass. "Severus! Is that….?" The medi witch gasped.

"Yes Poppy. He's in bad shape, courtesy of his relatives." He scowled, wishing he could visit retribution on the horrid muggles. He pushed the questions to the back of his mind, and concentrated on saving Lily's son. The time for answers would come later.

It had taken longer than he liked, but Harry was finally stabilized. He was still in bad shape, and Severus prayed he make it through the night. He looked down at the boy, as this unfamiliar feeling washed over him. He ignored the growing feeling of fatigue. He used much of his reserves stabilizing the boy, and getting him to Poppy's masterful hands.

He finally collapsed in the nearby chair, exhaustion setting in. He had waved off Poppy's insistence to check him out. He had been through much worse, and not needed a healer. A part of his brain urged him to go to his quarters, take a dose of sleeping draft, and go to bed. For some reason, he couldn't tear himself away. He had sworn to protect Lily's son, and he couldn't just leave, not when the boy was still critical.

AN2: This is my first ever Harry Potter Fic, I hope you all enjoy it. So far this is un beta-ed. I would like to find one, I mainly do Once Upon a time, Dragon Age, SW KOTOR, and now Harry Potter. I also have a journal styled Skyrim story in the works about my Dragonborn.

Up Next Chapter, Severus and Minerva demand a better home for Harry. Will they like Dumbledore's answer?


End file.
